Lurking Darkness
by lillianwillsurvive
Summary: Fighting the demons in your head will never be easy. The only way to defeat them is to run the fire of hell and not look back until you make it. The only thing that makes them worth fighting are the people waiting at the other end.
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting the demons in your head will never be easy. The only way to defeat them is to run the fire of hell and not look back until you make it. The only thing that makes them worth fighting are the people waiting at the other end.**

Sakura's POV

I sigh, and look at the clock. Even on the last day of school, my psychology teacher, Selene, decides to teach up until the past second of the day. Everyone is glaring at her back when the bell rings. I smile, knowing that I won't have to return to this room ever, let alone the building. My family is moving back Konoha, where I was born, in a few days. I'm nervous about seeing my friends that I haven't seen in eight years. I have written many letters to Ino, Naruto and Sasuke, but never got any replies. Three years after we left I gave up.

I had no choice in the matter of course. It was almost half a lifetime since I have been home. My father was transferred here to protect a smaller village in the nation of the leaf. The third hokage himself asked my father, so we couldn't refuse. We are going back by his orders as well, though I don't exactly know why.

I wonder what everyone's been up to for so long. Guess I'll know soon.

Jumping up from my seat, I rush to my locker then bolt from the school towards home. Despite having been here for so long I haven't made any close friends and prefer to spend my time studying.

Finally arriving home, I see my parents have our equipment for the journey all packed up. It sits by the wall and I walk into the kitchen where my mother, Mebuki, was cooking the last food from our fridge for dinner and breakfast.

"Hey mom! What time are we leaving tomorrow?" I ask skipping the usual pleasantries.

"Before the sun rises. Its going to take a good two to three days to get there, but I think the weather should be nice. Everyone is going to sleep early today, so we're eating sooner than usual." I nod, then sit down on the floor of the living room, because we had sold all of our furniture, and took out my drawing book. Tracing the outline of a few faces I had dreamt of last night.

In the dream, we were back in Konoha and were having a picnic. I only clearly recognized what I thought a few people would look like.

_The first person I noticed was Naruto. The damned fool was falling out of a nearby tree and landed near a small girl with raven hair and pearl eyes. His hair was as blonde and spiky as ever, and blue eyes shining with mischief._

_Then, looking to the left at a voice that began yelling at Naruto for almost crushing the poor girl, was Ino. Her hair was long enough to brush her lower back in a sleek ponytail with her bangs over her eyes as usual. Her blue eyes hadn't changed a bit._

_I blinked as someone to her left caught my eye, hiding behind his chin length black hair. He then turned towards me and his onyx eyes showed a small flicker of happiness and contentment. I had woken up before anything else happened though..._

Sighing as I looked at the picture, I closed the book when my mother walked in with three plates."Kizashi, time for dinner!" She called out the front door where my father was touching up the yard for the couple who was moving in in a few weeks. Silence overtook everyone as we ate. Once we were done we threw our plates away, they were made of paper, washed our silverware and packed it, as well as took the trash out one last time. We all to sleep in my parents old room, so that we could be woken quickly, and curled up together. Sleep came easily for us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's POV**

**Mom woke me and dad up way before the sun rose, and I couldn't help but groan. Soon though I was up and moving, changing into my traveling clothes. Slipping on my favorite red and white dress as well as some dark shorts, I ran to the bathroom mirror and combed my hair out with my fingers.**

**We all were standing in the living room of the house and smiled. It was decided last night to leave all of the lights on for a special good bye today. Together we walked through and looked in each room, remembering memories we shared there then turned the light off. A few tears slipped down my eyes as I looked into my room. It was almost heartbreaking to see the house so empty, but at the same time I was glad to go. I never quite fit in here.**

**After going through the whole house, we walked out front and sat in the yard and watched the beginning of the last sunrise of the chapter in our life. Then brush away a few stray tears, we walked down the street and into a new beginning.**

**Mwuhahahaha! Broken page! That evening**

**Sitting in a branch high off the ground, I watched the clouds. My parents decided it would be safer to sleep in the trees away from the main road. It was rumored before we left that robberies weren't uncommon along the main road. My parents were in a tree a little ways away, and since we'd already eaten, were probably asleep.**

**We had made a good headway into the journey, only stopping for lunch. If all went well, we should arrive tomorrow evening. I heard rustling on the ground below, but thought nothing of it, because I had seen a few rabbits along the way.**

**I was dozing off when I felt something cool pressed against my neck and a hand was quickly placed over my mouth before I could scream.**

**"Come with us peacefully and you won't be hurt. Neither will your folks." The voice whispering in my ear was smooth, like glass, but in no way soothing. The calloused hand released my face but the knife stayed put when I nodded, silent tears escaping my eyes. I looked over and saw two other figures jump away from my parents as he released me. The man behind me bound my hands and feet the threw me over his shoulder and ran in the same direction.**

**They stopped a few hours later at a little house by a river that seemed to be falling apart. I was hyperventilating as they gagged me and dragged me into a basement before one of them slipped a needle into my arm, pressed the plunger and I quickly became loopy.**

**Aware of my surroundings but limp in my own body, I felt someone lay me on something soft. Not even bothering to shackle me they cackle and went upstairs. I focused trying to find something memorable about them before they were out of my sight.**

**One of them, the one who carried me, had white hair and droopy thin eyes. His form was cloaked in all black, like the other two, but you could see how slim he is and by the way he hunched over, I figured he was pretty tired.**

**The tallest one of the group had spiky red hair and orange brown eyes. He was heavily overweight, but also had plenty of muscle. I could tell if I was to try to escape I would want to wait till he was away.**

**Lastly, was a strange man. He, instead of having two arms, had six. That alone was creepy. He had tan skin as well as dark hair and eyes. His stature was between the other two, but he also had a good, lean, muscular build.**

**Even though I couldn't move my thoughts ran wild. It was then I had made a life changing decision. I didn't know who these guys were or what they want, but I was determined to escape from here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura's POV**

**I groan from a massive headache as the door at the top of the stairs opened. I glanced around the room, looking for something I could use in my escape as the white haired man came down the stairs alone. I smirked. Big mistake.**

**The room I was in had nothing in it except the bed I was on. The floor was made of a soft looking carpet, while the walls were wood panels. I wonder if they opened and led to other rooms.**

**My thoughts were cut off however when I noticed how cold I was. I looked down to see what I was wearing. When I did I gasped. My stomach and legs were bare, save for the underwear and bra I had been wearing before.**

**I know what they want now. A moment too late I begin to struggle, realizing my hands were bound by something that looked like a spider web. I pulled and tugged, but it was no use. The man was coming closer, but this time all he wore was a pair of boxers and a mask, so all I could see were his eyes.**

**I screamed against the gag in my mouth hoping someone, anyone might hear me, as he traced a disgustingly long nail up my side. I shivered involuntarily. The hand reached under me and quickly undid my trying to kick him, I realized my feet were bound too. Knowing I couldn't struggle, I began to sob hysterically.**

**The creep cupped my now bare breast with his hand and rubbed his thumb over my nipple. He pulled a strap off his face and revealed a set of blue lips. He continued to mess with my chest as I pulled my elbows together and tried to hide my face.**

**He slowly moved downwards, then tore my underwear off. He slipped his off, and I began fighting again. I screamed and sobbed.**

**"Please, I will do anything you want, just please, don't do this!" He clucked his tongue.**

**"Life doesn't work like that girl." He said straddling me. I screamed as a sharp pain erupted between my legs, and he chuckled again.**

**"I thought someone who looked like you would have been experienced in this field of work." He said and began to move again. I continued hiding, trying to escape the pain, or wake from the nightmare. It was worse than anything I have ever known. The man kept grunting, as he kissed and fondled my breasts roughly, and the pain refused to subside.**

**Then something happened, and I screamed as the guy released his grasp on me and collapsed with his head by mine. The jostle of him falling on me was so painful I screamed, because he was still inside of me.**

**He suddenly sat up and smirked. "I am not done," he said and slapped me before turning around and uncuffing the chains of my feet and swapped where they were, then re cuffed them to the posts. Then he flipped me over.**

**He continued like this for a while, and eventually I blacked out, unable to take any more.**

**I woke up screaming from my sleep and looked at the form hovering above me. It was the spider like man. He was holding himself up with two arms and his legs, while the other four arms were roaming over my body.**

**One had found the painful spot between my legs and entered. Then he lowered himself onto the bed slowly and I rolled away from him only to have the arm snake from between my legs to draw me towards him. Something entered me and I whimpered in pain as he chuckled darkly, pounding into me without mercy as two of his hands cupped my chest uncomfortably.**

**He finished and then pricked my arm with a needle again.**

**This all continued for who knows how long before one of them forgot to drug me because he came in drunk. After using me, the white haired man passed out next to me. I noticed a pouch at his left leg, and smirked.**

**Not only had he left my dominant hand unbound, but he had brought weapons into the room. I carefully opened it, and thankful my father had trained me in how to kill quickly, for self defense, and spent the time to pinch his nose and clamp his mouth shut. I pressed my finger to his neck waiting for the pulse to die.**

**I felt no remorse killing him.**

**I grabbed the whole pouch now and stole the key from within. After unchaining myself, I quietly moved up the stairs. I listened for anything beyond the door. The whole house reeked of alcohol so I could only guess they had been drinking.**

**I went down a hall and found. Four doors. I opened one door super quietly, and stepped in. There was a bed, and shit was all over the place, like a sloppy teenager's room. There lying on the bed was the fat bastard who had tried crush me under all of his disgusting weight.**

**No matter how badly I wanted to make him suffer, I knew I had to be quick and silent. I suffocated him also.**

**Judging from the snores next door, I guessed that spiderman was in there. Since the other two were dead or on their way there, I decided to allow myself a little vengeance. Since I was a very studious girl, I knew all of the ways to kill slowly and painfully as well.**

**I am now very grateful for my father training me in the ways of the kunoichi.**

**First, to wake him up a little, I stabbed both of the arteries in his thighs at the same time with incredible accuracy. He screamed as he woke. One look in my eyes and he knew what was going to happen. I told him all the same.**

**"You are going to die now, bastard."**

**"My boss, Orochimaru will come for you."**

**"I will be waiting," I said, covering his face till his pulse slowed, then leaving to find my clothes.**

**I found them in the largest bedroom, along with a katana and some throwing knives. I grabbed it all, got dressed then move into the kitchen. I stuffed a bag that was on the counter with fruits and dried meats. In a second thought I also grabbed three bottles of water from the fridge.**

**Then after I was stocked for a while, I ran some water through my hair in the sink and brushed my fingers through it.**

**It was then that the reality hits me of what happened to me. I fall to the floor and sob once. I count to ten. Then, knowing that weakness can come later when I'm safe, I pull myself together.**

**I walk out of the house and into the woods without looking back.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's POV

After walking for a few minutes I climb to the top of a tree and realise its sunset. Perfect. So now, I have a basic understanding of direction. Based on the way the men carried me I guessed that Konoha had to be to the Southwest from where I am now.

I hop through the trees as for a few hours before I decide it is safe to rest. I settled down in a tree and ate an apple slowly. Afterwards I cried my self into a nightmare filled sleep.

_I was in the living room of my old home with my mother, watching a few kids play in the rain. They suddenly took off running though and our burst open. My mom and I screamed, but for different reasons._

_The men walked in and stabbed us, and began chuckling. My vision faded and I heard my mother screaming, asking why I had done this._

I woke up screaming and felt a hand on my shoulder. The person it belonged to looked slightly familiar, except for the scar across his nose. He stared into my eyes and I blinked away some tears, as I curled into a tight ball and backed away from him.

Iruka eyed me cautiously before recognition sparked in his eyes. He lept forward to hug me and as he did I tensed but he didn't notice. When he released me he called out two familiar names.

"Kakashi, Kizashi, over here!" Two figures appeared quickly and I was practically strangled in a hug. When my father finally let me go, he held me at arms length. That was when I cringed. Earlier on in the time I was with those... monsters... the spider had gotten fed up with me fighting back and cut my side deeply whenever I fought back. I only had eight cuts, four on each side. The blood had leaked through my shirt and my dad eyed me carefully.

"I will explain later." I said, mainly because I needed time to come up with a fake story to hide the truth from my parents. He nodded.

"Let's have you sit down so we can bandage you up a little before we move out." I cringe at the thought of them seeing the bruises on my skin, but i also knew I needed help. My dad carefully lifted the shirt off my stomach, and a chorus of gasps erupted.

"I know. Please let's just hurry up and go home. I need to get checked for rabies. They had a damned dog that kept scratching and biting me," I said, covering for the deep cuts and little bite marks near my shoulder.

The men nodded and I sat still for them to wrap bandages around my stomach, as well as around my shoulder where I had multiple bite wounds. Then, when they were finished my dad tried to gather me in his arms. I knew I would be to heavy for his old frame though.

"I am well enough to run dad. Let's g-"

"No, we don't know how severe your injuries are. I will carry you." I was shocked as the stoic Kakashi picked me up and took off into the trees, Iruka and Kakashi following silently.

Somewhere along the way I had fallen asleep. I awoke suddenly when a loud creaking noise filled my ears. I began screaming and struggling against the arms around me, until I caught sight of who held me.

My father stared down at me and shook his head, seeming to question me silently. Again I told him to be patient. He nodded and began walking again, and I could see the stunned faces of my fathers teammates over his shoulder.

I allowed my head to loll on it as he picked up the pace to a run again when I coughed up a little blood. He burst through the doors of the hospital demanding for a woman named Tsunade. The nurses all look stunned until one shook her head and ran out of the room for a second. She came back with a gurnie just as another ran to find the lady my father asked for.

"Iruka, please go get my wife." Iruka nodded curtly, watching my father lay me down gently before leaving. I began coughing furiously, and the lady who had brought out the gurnie stood beside me.

"We have to get her to a room quickly." With that I was rushed down the hall.

As soon as I was in a room they shut my father and Kakashi out as the lady from the hall came over to me. She opened her mouth to speak the same time the door opened.

"Everyone out, except for Shizune!" A commanding voice said.


	5. Chapter 5

p id="docs-internal-guid-ec0afb10-d8c4-0fa0-9592-0803ece9d563" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Sakura's POV/span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The woman who had charged into the room immediately, after everyone left, cut the dress off me, along with the bandages. I was trembling now and she looked at me with calculating eyes. I knew she could see it in me.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Please don't tell them." I said it with so much conviction she nodded.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I will have preform a rape exam, to make sure you are ok. Alright?" I nodded. I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Shizune, the gurnie lady, had stiffened at her words. She then left the room.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I'm Tsunade. Seeing that you are calm enough I won't have to sedate you. That is a good sign. I'm going to have to get xrays of your ribcage and check for internal bleeding."span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Alright. You don't have worry about putting me in pain either. I don't mind." She then stared at me with sad eyes. She hooked me up to an IV and offered to give me something to eat.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"That's when my stomach growled. I hadn't realized, even after eating the apple how hungry I was.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I don't think they fed me while I was there." She froze and stared at me for a second in the middle of adjusting my drip before turning to the phone and making a call. I was too preoccupied to listen though.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I stared down at my wounds in shock. I hadn't realized how bad it was. My whole stomach was covered in bruises, along with my left side. On top of that were the cuts from spider boy, as well as a few places where a piece of jewelry had nicked my skin. My right shoulder had hickies that looked like bruises as well. Except for two bite marks.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I am pulled out of my reverie by the door opening. Two women walked in, Shizune with a paper bag and the other with a bowl of soup.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The one I didn't recognize set the soup down on the desk and left, while Shizune just grabbed the pole of the IV drip hanger and walked with us as Tsunade pushed me down a couple of halls and into a different room.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I'm putting you on the table. Just lay still." She lifted me and laid me down gently then went back the monitor and took the pictures. She then examined the scans and looked over her shoulder at me.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Four fractured ribs and one of them may have punctured your left lung. No other problems. We will have to perform surgery to fix your lung." I sigh, but realize my mistake as I begin coughing again. Blood sprinkles the sheet Tsunade had placed over me before we left the room, and blood flowed from my side again.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Shizune reacted quickly and place a hand on one side of my torso, pressing the wounds, while Tsunade cover the other side. Tsunade suddenly started yelling for someone outside the door to come help. A man with grey hair and glasses walked in. He frowned then helped lift me onto the gurney.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"They pushed me down the hall quickly and into a room with a sign that said OR. Two already properly clothed people took Shizune and Tsunade' places as the three people who had come in with me went to get supplies and scrubs. They came back quickly, appearing after one of the other nurses in the room had placed a mask over me. I was knocked out quickly.spanbr /strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Kizashi's POVspan/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I sit in the waiting room, hugging a sobbing Mebuki in my arms. I glare at the wall across from me.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Haruno?" A male nurse calls from a door.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Yes?" I reply anxiously standing with my wife.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Haruno Sakura has been admitted to the OR for a punctured lung. She has four fractured ribs and needed stitches for the eight cuts on her sides. She has no other major injuries or internal bleeding. I will let you know if anything changes."span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I sigh, understanding that Sakura would be fine and told my wife this. Not soon after sitting back down, did she fall asleep on my shoulder. The main doors to the waiting room open revealing someone I recognized immediately. I waved the black haired man over quickly.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Itachi it has been forever. How are you?" I asked giving him as he sat next to me.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I have had better days. What are you doing here? I thought you guys moved."span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""We just recently got orders to move back, but on the way something separated us from Sakura for a little over a week. She is in surgery for her injuries now." I heard two small gasps and turned to see familiar looking teenagers. They both look like they had just woken up but were wide awake after hearing the news.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I told you not to follow me Sasuke and Naruto."spanbr /strong/p 


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke's POV

I am awoken by the sound of a loud knock on the front door. I shake Naruto awake from the bunk above me. I point to the bedroom door. He nods and sneak off down the hallway.

Itachi opens the door to a frantic Iruka. Naruto and myself, both say surprised by the entry,

"Iruka-sensei!" He nods to us and says something quietly to Itachi, so that we can't hear, causing him to gasp and whisper something back. Iruka nods, then leaves.

"You boys go back to bed. Don't follow me." With that he put his flip flops on and walks away. I look at Naruto who stares back determinedly and nod. We walk out the door and close it.

After following Itachi for sometime we realised where we were headed.

"The hospital? Why?" Naruto asks, but I hush him and continue on. We watched Itachi walk in, and immediately follow him.

"- Sakura for little over a week. She is in surgery for her injuries now." I gasp, unsure of what to think.

What had happened for Sakura to need surgery? What had they been talking about? Was it even the Sakura I knew that just up and left one day? I was at this point very frustrated and confused.

"I thought I told you not to follow me Sasuke and Naruto," Itachi said in a calm but sad voice. I knew he thought of Sakura as his little sister, but something had to be seriously wrong for him to sound so distraught.

"We were curious. You get woken up in the middle of the night by a teacher who disappeared from school for a week, and expect us not to follow?" Came Naruto's remark. The man who had been speaking to Itachi had turned enough for me to see his and the woman next to him's faces. They were Sakura's parents.

"What happened to Sakura?" I asked bluntly, worried about my old best friend.

"She was kidnapped from us by some weirdos. She has acquired eight cuts that needed stitches, four broken ribs and a fractured lung. I wonder what kind of horrible people would do such a thing to a young girl." We sit in silence for an hour or two when a nurse comes out.

"You may come see her now. She is out of it, but awake. We gave her an anesthetic to put her to sleep for surgery," she said leading all five of us down a couple of hallways. She stopped at a door and gestured for us to enter. I am not prepared for the sight I see when I walk in.

A pink haired beauty is sitting up on the bed, her short hair puffed around her. She isn't wearing a shirt, but is wrapped by bandages that were already turning red with blood. She is terribly skinny, and the bones of her collar and arms stick out, as well as her sunken cheeks. She is being spoon fed a bowl of soup by a busty blonde I know as Tsunade-sama.

A heart breaking sob alerts them to our presence.

It takes me a moment to realise I had begun crying, but it had been her mother who had sobbed. Sakura swung her legs, which had a pair of shorts on, over the side of the bed to stand, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and a headshake from the older woman. She nodded in response.

Her mother rushed forward and wrapped her in a light hug, causing me to smile. When she was released, she must've finally noticed us, because gasped and tears fell from her startlingly green eyes.

"Is that really you? Naruto, Sasuke?" I nod and she waves us over and leans in to give us some hugs.

"You guys will have to leave now, Sakura hasn't eaten in... how long was she missing?"

"Nine days."

"That long. We were also discussing some important matters. You all can visit in the morning." We all nod and hug her one last time and say good night.

We walk home with Sakura's parents, and they offer to let us stay, because it was quite late. Mebuki allows me and Naruto to share Sakura's new and undecorated room. Itachi is home in the room next door, a guest room.

After they leave, I am settled on the far left side of the empty room, under the window, while Naruto decides to sleep in the walk in closet. Weirdo.

I remember the last time I saw Sakura before she left. She was such a happy warm spirit. We all were. Now... I get the feeling that has changed.

"Sakura! Give my goggles back! You can't wear them like that!" Naruto said, chasing after my other best friend, waving his arms in the air. Said girl had strapped them to the top of her hair, behind her bangs. I watch as she runs toward a corner, and we are giggling until she comes to an abrupt stop when she reaches it.

"Hokage! Papa! What's wrong?" She asks, as a frown replaces her smile. The aforementioned pair come into view and her father nods to the older man before turning toward us. A pit drops into my stomach at his half paint, half fake smiling expression.

"Sakura, say goodbye to your friends, we have to go." The tone struck us hard, and even for eight and nine year olds, we could sense the double meaning there.

Sakura walked over sadly, but smiled through her teary eyes. She gave Naruto a hug, then turned to me. I hugged her tightly, feeling a few droplets fall on my shoulder. I squeezed her and took a little bit of time to let her go.

"I will see you guys later. Bye!" She waved sadly.

If I had known it would be eight years later, and in our current situation when I saw her again, I would have hugged her longer, and not let go.

I sigh, and roll over. The blush of sunrise was gracing the horizon, so I quickly tried to fall asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura's POV

After Tsunade ran the exam on me, she grabbed the bowl, and sat me up. She told Shizune to go get any visitors I have. After spoon feeding me a few mouthfuls, she began speaking.

"You do know the only reason I am not telling your parents is because you are almost an adult, right?" I nod. "That's not the only reason though. You don't seem to have contracted anything, and are exceptionally calm. I do, however, expect you to tell them at some point." She fed me another bite, but at that moment, the door opened, and a sob that crushed my heart tore through the room.

I swallowed the soup then turned to get off the bed. A hand on my shoulder stopped me, and I remembered why. I was still bleeding between my legs from the roughness of my perpetrators. Thankfully though, the sheet still covered my legs.

My mother rushed over and hugged me lightly, but I still had to hold back a hiss of pain. She whispered something under her breath that I didn't catch, it was so quiet, but sounded like thank goodness. As she released me I looked at the others in the room and gasped in surprise.

Standing before me were three people I hadn't seen in forever. I only acknowledged two of them though.

"Is that really you? Naruto, Sasuke?" Sasuke gives a silent nod, and I tear up at the sight of him crying. I wave them over and hug both of them. I open my mouth to speak after they step back, when my stomach growls. Soon after, Tsunade rushes them out, but Itachi and my dad stay back to hug me, both brushing away rare tears.

After they leave, I cry, and Tsunade eyed me carefully.

"Damn it! How the hell did they find me in a hospital? Especially at this hour! Now they are going to think I am weak!"

"Sakura, just because you're in a hospital, doesn't make you weak. Especially how you are reacting to your predicament. Though that could just be shock." I nod, but continue to sob. She finally coaxes me to eat the rest, before speaking again.

"So will you tell them?"

"When I'm ready." When she gets up to leave, however, I sob louder and beg her to stay. She nods and pulls a more comfortable looking chair over to sit next to me. She runs her fingers through my hair soothingly.

"Get some sleep," she whispers when my sobs quiet. I nod, and close my eyes. Sleep welcomes me swiftly.

Two dark figures surround me, as I struggle against a set of ropes, keeping me in the chair. I growl in frustration and someone laughs as the lights turn on. The faces of the two men are covered, and one calls for something.

"Bring them in!" A door opens and closes, and sounds of struggling could be heard. A row of three masked men, dragging three unmasked people come into the light. I scream and struggle harder as I recognize them.

Naruto, and Sasuke are struggling hard against them, but the blonde from my previous dreams hangs limp from her captors arms. The most worry some thing though, is that her eyes are open, but dulled. I get the feeling I know what is going on.

I catch sight of the crazed look in Naruto's eyes, and know something else is wrong as well. Suddenly one of the two lead men pulls a knife and presses it to Ino's neck.

"Do what we say and she lives. If not, these three will be tortured in front of you, and we'll bring the others in." Into seems to wake up a little bit, well, enough to shake her head a little and mouth words to me.

"Don't do it. I will be ok." I yell no as the man drags the knife across her neck.

"Ino!" I scream breathlessly, and feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me suddenly, ignoring someone yelling at them stop. My eyes open, but don't really seem to be working, so I can't see who I am striking. Then I am released and someone is hushing me, a familiar voice.

"You're safe now Sakura. It's alright."

Sasuke's POV

After Mrs. Haruno fed us all breakfast we went to the hospital. We walked in silence on the way they're, all pondering our thoughts. We arrived at the hospital a little after ten.

"We are here to see Haruno Sakura." Her father speaks. The nurse nods and we down the same hall from before. When we arrive at her room, the door is propped open, so we walk in.

Sakura is asleep in her bed, though she looks less calm than last night. Tsunade is sitting in a chair at her side, reading a book. When she sees us she sets it down and gestures to the seats around the room. I sit between Naruto and Itachi as she gives us a stern look.

"Sakura is very stressed out by recent events, so I ask that you let her sleep and are careful to give her some spa-"

"Ino!" Came the distressed scream from the bed and everything happens very fast.

Naruto jumps forward and hugs her, and she freezes for a moment, then begins struggling and screaming like a terrified child. As she struggles I see the empty but crazed look in her eyes. Then someone is yelling for Naruto to let go, but he is dragged away by Sakura's father.

Then silence fills the room as a soothing voice calms her.

"You're safe now Sakura. It's alright," Tsunade says, brushing a hand over her hair. Everyone in the room looks shaken, and her father and I look at each other for a second, sharing the confused looks.

What the heck? I understand she had a nightmare, but about Ino? And why the hell would she fight like that? I remember her eyes, and know something is up. I glance over at her to see she looks calm again.

"I'm sorry Naruto, please just, stay back, alright?" He nods. I quietly ask the question that burns on everyone's minds.

"What happened to you Sakura?" She closes her eyes and nods, then looks at Tsunade who tilts her head, while Sakura shakes hers in response. Tsunade nods.

"I guess you guys should know. After we went to sleep on the first night of our return home, three people, I don't know who or what they look like, came after me, threatening to kill my parents if I struggled. I agreed, and was bound and dragged to a cottage by a river. There they interrogated me about things I didn't know about. I didn't know how long I was there til I got back. One night I managed to kick one of them after they had untied me, and quickly escaped. I didn't know they had a pet though, and it attacked me," she gestures to the wound on her side.

"One of the men caught up, but I was able to disarm him and pin him, after immobilizing him and the dog. He told me that they would find me. He mentioned someone named Orochimaru. Then I escaped and dad found me." He nodded, but we all turned to Tsunade who was cursing.

"That bastard. I should have known he'd be back soon." We all stared at her in shock, before recognition sparked in the other three adults eyes.

**"We need to alert the hokage immediately." **


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura's POV

Tsunade quickly called in Shizune, and informed us they would be back by lunch. With that, all of the adults left to speak with the third. That left four of us.

"I'm just gonna listen to some music..." Shizune stated, seeming to understand we want to speak. She put in some headphones from her pocket. I sigh in gratitude. The sound of a chair scraping the floor startles me.

"I didn't mean to scare you Sakura. I'm sorry, I can be a real idiot sometimes." Naruto says, I nod and give a small smile.

"Just like always." This remark earned grins from both of them, and they seemed more comfortable now.

"So, what have you guys been doing since we left?" They looked at each other and grinned.

"We are genin now! We've been doing easy missions, but our old team mate got transferred to somewhere else recently, so we are getting a new team mate soon. How about you? Why did you leave so suddenly?" Naruto can still talk up a storm.

"My dad got orders to leave and protect a smaller village, but was recently called back. I am almost sure that we're in the same grade still, unless you skipped or were held back... I also finished training and am a genin, but I wasn't assigned a team because of our moving situation. I did follow my dad on a few missions though." They nod in understanding.

"So... Did you see the people who kidnapped you?" Sasuke eyes me, apparently worried. I sigh knowing that I should just tell them.

"Yeah. Don't worry about them though... They're not coming back." His eyes twitch. The question clear in them.

"I killed them." Their faces go slack in shock, then Naruto's questions bombard me.

"How many were there? Was there a big fight? How did you escape?" I sighed, not quite sure how to explain it properly without giving away too much.

"I was kept in a concrete room in the basements. After one of the interrogation sessions, they were drunk, and forgot to relock my cuffs. After I was sure they were asleep, I used suffocation to kill two of the people. When I found the third, I cut two arteries in his legs with a kitchen knife to incapacitate him and got the information I told Tsunade-baa-chan. Then, after killing him and grabbing any weapons I could find as well as my own katana, and high tailed it out of there. I was running for a few hours before I decided to rest. That is when Iruka-sensei found me. I hadn't even noticed my wounds till then."

"Speaking of wounds, how did you get those cuts? They have to be pretty damn deep to bleed that much." Sasuke gestures to my bandage wrapped chest, a light blush covering his pale cheeks.

"Their favorite form of torture was letting their dumbass mutt loose on me. Thing was huge, almost bigger than Akamaru!" I say, knowing if I looked them in the eye, they would know I am lying. They always could.

"Do you want some soup, Ms. Haruno?" I nod to Shizune, who picks up a steaming bowl I hadn't noticed from the counter. As she went sit down though, a pale hand raised towards the bowl.

"I can feed her."

I blushed, and she nods, handing the bowl to Sasuke. Instead, she helped me sit up. I thank her quietly and she goes back to her music. Before I turn back, a hand grabs my chin gently and I tense, pushing bad memories of the same motion back. I calm when my green eyes meet the familiar onyx ones that narrow at my tensing. He says nothing as he feeds me.

Naruto gets up and moves to the other side of my bed, and sits down in a chair closer to my head. He gently grabs hand.

"We've missed you Sakura."

"And I have missed you two. You have no idea." They really didn't. No one did.

We spent the next hour and a half talking. We reminisce old memories, and talk about what we want to do when I'm better. They tell me about old times and we have been caught up much better.

I hear footsteps coming quickly down the hall and flinch at a dark memory at the sound. A voice calls for someone to stop running, but they don't seem to listen. The door to my room is flung open, and someone launches himself at me, and I briefly see a flash of platinum blonde hair.

I flail uselessly and claw harshly as I am squished by another body above me. I can't stop the scream that rips from my throat, and I don't know if it is from terror, or the pain ripping through my sides and neck. The pressure was suddenly released, and someone begins shouting. I take deep breaths to calm myself.

"What the hell Ino? What is wrong with you? Kami, she's in a fucking hospital!" I feel tears on my face, and pain in my sides but my eyes widen at the mention of my childhood best friend.

"Why didn't you two tell me she was back? I would have greeted her at the gates!" I watch as my grown up looking friends argue. Ino has grown her hair out so when its in her pony tail, it touches the top of her bottom. Her blue eyes are lightly framed by mascara and eyeliner, and sparkle with tears as the boys yell at her. She wears her usual outfit.

"Trust me, we would have too." Naruto mumbles not looking her in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" I take this as my time to answer as I have calmed.

"I was kidnapped before we made it to the city. I fought my way out, but was injured by one of their mutts. Iruka and Kakashi-sensei I found me and brought me back for treatment." I tell her half the truth.

Ino saddens, as she glances at my now bleeding wounds on my side. She also winces when she notices I'm so bandaged I don't need to wear a shirt. The tears begin to fall from her face.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Please leave us for a few minutes." My voice is calm, but I know my boys can hear the pain behind it. They nod and Sasuke learns to whisper something in her ear. As they leave, Tsunade walks in through the door.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming again..." she seems to just be noticing the other person in the room.

"Did you tell her?" I shake my head. "Let me heal your cuts a little more kid." She undoes the lower half of my bandages and I hear a gasp.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Sakura. I didn't know." Ino sobs again. I shake my head at her.

"It's alright. I understand." We sit in silence for a few moments before I pat the side of the bed. I scootch over when Tsunade finishes and I nod at her. I wince as she sits down, this time not in pain but fear. Then I remind myself I am safe. Tsunade sees this and nods, then promptly sits in the chair Naruto had been in.

I give Tsunade a question look and she nods.

"It would be good to have someone to help you cope." I nod while Ino looks between us questioningly. I decide to do this the easy way and lift the covers from wear they rest on my stomach, and set them at my knees. Ino stares at my lower half then it clicks in her eyes. She sobs.

"Sakura..." I cry too. Tsunade wraps us in a warm motherly hug. We sit for a few minutes before we pull apart and decide to give an explanation.

"They came in the night after my parents were asleep. They threatened to kill them if I did anything to alert them or fight back. I was dragged to a cottage in the forest by a creek. They shut me up in the basement and I was... used. There were three men. One was pale with green lips and grey hair. The one who cut my sides," she saddens to know the cuts weren't dog scratches," was a strange man with six arms. He is tan, with a spiky ponytail with brown eyes and dark hair. The last was a huge man with disgusting pale skin and orange eyes and hair. He always crushed me with his weight. They kept me drugged and cuffed the whole time. After a week, the first guy came in drunk and uncuffed me. He passed out after... that and I stole the keys and unshackled my legs. He had a knife in his pocket. I stole it but just decided to suffocate him. I strangled him so he couldn't make a sound and went upstairs. I did the same to the fat one as well. I got to the last on and stabbed him in the legs. I got some information from him and left him to bleed out. I then ran to the woods, and you can guess the rest."

Ino stares for a few seconds, the tears have stopped and I hear a knock on the door the same time she opens her mouth. She closes it again and instead wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulls me against her. I motioned for Tsunade to open the door.

My parents stand there and smile at the sight of me and Ino together again. My father steps forward and grabs my hand.

"Tsunade when will she be able to go home, and begin training?" He asks her, still looking at me.

"She can go home tomorrow as long as someone stays with her at all times and helps her bathe. She can be assigned to a team tomorrow as well, but must wait a week or two before training." He nods, and looks at me.

"We moved back into our old house, so you know where everything is." I nod.

Finally, I can return to a state of normalcy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura's POV**

**We spent that day as a family reunited, all of stayed there, until visiting hours ended, then after everyone in the guys cases hugged me and the girls hugged me and kissed my cheek, they all left. I quickly fell asleep to a more content, dreamless sleep, cuddling with the little fox and frog plushies Naruto had brought me when he and Sasuke came back.**

**The blinding sunlight woke me the next morning, and turned away from the window toward the woman I knew had slept in the chair all night to watch over me. She seemed to have noticed me shifting.**

**"Sakura, your father is down in the lobby. You can leave as soon as you are dressed, I have already signed the discharge papers." I nod and take the clothes from her hand. I slip on my shorts over the bandages, and do the same with my red shirt. When I finish someone walks in, and I turn to see Ino.**

**"I convinced your dad to go home. The hokage already has a mission for him, and would like to see you. I told your dad I would escort you around today. I thought we could spend some time relaxing together, before I have to go on a new mission." I nod and we leave the hospital, heading in the direction of the hokage's office.**

**"Do you know why the third is looking for you?"**

**"Probably a team assignment so I can know who I'm working with. Maybe get to know them before I can start training." She nods and we walk the rest of the way in silence. When we arrive at the door, I knock and am invited in. Ino stays outside leaning on the wall.**

**"Hello Sakura. Its wonderful to see you again. I presume you are feeling better?" I nod and give a small smile to the fatherly man. "I called team seven, your team. They should have been here by now. I wond-"**

**"We're here!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi burst in, the last one scratching his neck.**

**"Late as usual. I wanted to introduce you to your new teammate." They turn to me and then their jaws drop. I laugh at their faces. Sasuke is the first to recover.**

**"Welcome to team seven. Guess we don't really need to introduce ourselves huh?" I smile, and turn to the third.**

**"Did you do this on purpose?"**

**"I don't know what you're talking about," he says cheekily. "I expect you to be training with them in a week. I know you will be healed by then under Tsunade's care. Plus you've fought with worse wounds before, huh?" I nod thinking of past wounds and missions.**

**"You are dismissed." We all bow, then leave. Ino kicks off the wall and looks at me.**

**"So?"**

**"Meet the rest of my team, team seven," I say as the others walk out. She stares at them for a minute, then looks at me.**

**"You lucky bitch." We all laugh at her calm remark.**

**The next week flew by quickly and was only awkward during the times when someone had to help me bathe. Luckily though, Into had been training in the basics of a medic in, so she was the one who bathed me, saving me from the embarrassment of explaining the blood... down there... to my parents.**

**It was the day of the second day after getting back to the house that was the first bath. It was the only one that was really awkward.**

**Ino had come over and we were watching a movie in the living room after my dad had left on his mission, and my mom was shopping. I went to get up and so did Ino. She made a face.**

**"God, Sakura! When was the last time you had a shower?!"**

**"A week and a half ago." She makes another face. "Don't do that! Its not my fault I got kidnapped..." I trail off quietly at the end. She looks at me sadly.**

**"I'm sorry. Come on. Let's get you washed up." I nod and we head upstairs. We get to my bathroom, and Ino leaves for a second to grab some bathroom supplies. I take this time to remove the bandages. When they are off I stare at my body in the full length mirror.**

**I am skinny, but have put more weight on in the three days I've been back, and receiving regular meals. My hair is grubby and slightly tangled. My face is paler than usual from the lack of sunlight, and my green eyes don't shine like they used to. I frown, and the door opens. Ino's eyes look sad when she sees the barely healed bruises.**

**She turns the bath on after setting the stuff on the counter. I watch as she puts cherry smelling bubbles in the water. In the supplies she grabbed was a bar of soap, a razor, and some conditioner. She must still remember I only need to shampoo once a month. How nice of her.**

**When the bath was filled with bubbles and water, she steadied me as I climbed in. She allowed me to sit for a few minutes before she asked me to dunk my head under water. I do as she asks, then she begins massaging the conditioner through my scalp. After that, she left it in my hair and began to scrub my back.**

**She frowns, and opens her mouth to speak.**

**"Can you handle washing the rest of yourself?" I blush and nod, and she leaves for a few minutes. I wash my chest first, knowing I will be in pain when I wash my privates. Sighing, I move the sponge between my legs and wince in pain. When I'm used to it, I wash the blood away, and frown to see that more is still leaking out. I finish quickly, wanting to be done with the pain.**

**Ino comes back in and grabs the soap from the side of the tub. She lifts one of my legs up and coats it in soap just past my knee. She then proceeds to shave the leg.**

**"I can't have my best friend walking around like a hairy gorilla, can I?" She asks and I chuckle. She moves on to my other leg. After that she hands me the razor and I quickly shave my armpits.**

**She then asks me to hold breath and stay under water to wash the conditioner out. It is quick, and I don't actually feel out of breath at the end. Once that is done she gets up.**

**"I'm leaving you in here to relax. Call me if you need anything. I'll come back to rebandage you." She puts on my playlist on my phone then walks out.**

**I sit in silence, then sigh.**

**She probably thinks I'm disgusting. I feel so useless. Why couldn't I just fought back? None of this would have happened.**

**Then again, my parents would be dead.**

**It was a choice between them or me, and I had to protect them.**

**I growl in frustration and hit the wall. Great. Now there's a hole in the wall.**

**Something small plops into the water and nicks my leg. It stings but at the same time... it feels okay. Like it... it takes my mind off of everything else. I look down to see what it is.**

**A razor.**

**I pick it up and stare at it. I hold above my arm and then-**

**The door opens.**

**"Sakura no!" I look up to a concerned Ino. She cautiously walks towards me and kneels by the tub. Tenderly, her hands move to mine and remove the blade. She sets it down behind herself on the sink.**

**She turns back to me and is tearing up. I look at her guiltily, then look away. She pulls me into a hug.**

**"Sakura, why would you do that?" I shake my head when she releases me and I refuse to look at her.**

**"Come on. Let's get you out of the tub, then we can talk." Grabbing my hand, she pulls me out of the water and hands me a towel. I wrap it around myself deciding to let my wounds breath a little bit.**

**Ino walks into my room, and sits on the far side of my queen bed. I sit on the other side and keep my back to her.**

**"Sakura?" I can hear the tears in her voice. I don't need to look to see they are there.**

**"I want- no I need to forget. Ino you don't understand it. Its there, every time someone touches me. Everytime someone comforts me. I just want to forget, even for a little. Please." I say and turn to her, my own tears on my face. She moves towards me and she pulls me towards her. She cradles my head in her lap. I stare up at her blankly.**

**"Saks, this isn't something you can just forget. Besides, since when have you ever been so selfish? That wouldn't have hurt just you. I was in pain. I still am. By doing that you hurt everyone who cares for you. I, WE don't want to lose you."**

**I close my eyes and look away. I feel tears drop on my face. She's crying over me.**

**We sit like that for a while til our sobs have calmed, then she shifts.**

**"Let get you dressed. Maybe a walk will make you feel better. See some old familiar faces." I nod and it takes us three minutes to rewrap my bandages. I decide to just wear a red, loose half shirt, because my stomach is covered by bandages. Ino throws me some loose sweatpants and I thank her quietly.**

**We move downstairs and walk out the front door. My eyes hurt at the bright sunlight, but they adjust after a few seconds. A few people stare at me, probably not recognising me. As we round a corner we walk into a pair of familiar people.**

**"Hey Ino! You coming to practice later? You weren't there yesterday..." he trails off when he sees me. I recognise the swirl marks on his cheeks. The pineapple head, as usual, stood to the side and was looking up at the clouds. That is until Choji trailed off.**

**I wave awkwardly as they stare at me in shock and mild surprise.**

**"Well. What brings you back to town, Haruno?" Shikamaru asked, not unkindly. I shrug.**

**"Dad was reassigned back to the village. We all moved back."I shift uncomfortably under Choji's gaze. Shikamaru notices and his eyes shift as well to the slightly bloodied bandages that are wound around my petite waist.**

**"What happened?" He asks before he notices Ino frantically shaking her head for him not to.**

**"We were ambushed and to protect my parents I let them take me. I am ok though. No need to worry." They nod, then turn to Ino expectantly.**

**"I may or may not. I have to find someone to stick with forehead girl later to make sure nothing happens to her." They look at her questioningly and she shakes her head.**

**"I wouldn't mind hanging out w-with S-sakura-chan later. It has been a while s since I have s- seen her." A small voice says. "I-if that's okay with you."**

**I turn to see the sweet little girl I was friends with, almost sisters, all grown up. I embrace her. After a few seconds I let her go and keep her at arms length.**

**"Hinata! It is so good to see you!" She nods.**

**"I have to go, I have training with father, but I will b-be by later." I nod and watch her walk away.**

**"I guess I can go to training." We all laugh. Smiling, Shikamaru and Choji turn to me.**

**"Mind if we join you?" I shake my head and we continue our walk. Soon we decide to stop by Ichiraku's and get some ramen. Guess who we bump into.**

**"Sakura-chan! I thought you were still in the hospital!"**

**"I was let out yesterday." I say, and Ino whacks him over his head.**

**"Baka! How do you think she was at the Hokage's office?!" He shrugs stupidly. I sigh, and place my hand on my forehead.**

**"Anyways," I say, dragging the word out. "How has training been for all of you? I really wish we could've all trained together..." I say, thinking of the brutal training my dad put me through.**

**"Its going well. We all have our own styles of fighting, but I'm not telling you anything because I want to train with you to see your skills too," Naruto says, and I grin evilly.**

**"Careful what you wish for, little boy." Me and Ino are always teasing him because he's a year younger than us. He childishly crosses his arms, making the rest of us burst into laughter.**

**"What's so funny?" He asks, and when no one answers he lays his head on the counter heavily.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sakura's POV**

**Naruto and I went home after ramen, while Ino went to training. He insisted we watch a movie, but made me choose. I picked my favorite movie Taken, not really thinking about what it was about.**

**As soon as the three men stole the girl Amanda however, I was scared shitless. I sat on a couch, clinging to Naruto, while also trying to hide my fear. He didn't seem bothered by it, though he kept glancing down at me during fight scenes. I think he also noticed how I jumped every time a gun was fired.**

**We sat in silence as the credits rolled, he glanced at me.**

**"Are you alright? You're shaking..." he states cautiously. I hadn't even noticed that, but its the truth. I open my mouth to speak, but am saved by the door bell ringing.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**"I'm going to check on Sakura, I will be back later!" I yell up the stairs to Itachi who I hear a grunt from in response. Shaking my head, I begin the fifteen minute walk to Sakura's house. About halfway there I am weaving through the market crowd, when I notice a familiar head of hair going the direction I am. I decide not to borrow her, that is until she walks onto the path I'm about to get on.**

**I fall into step beside the quiet girl and keep my eyes forward, but she turns to me.**

**"H-hey Sasuke?"**

**"Hn?"**

**"Have you seen Sakura? She is back from wherever she went." I nod.**

**"She was captured on the return trip, and spent a day in the hospital. Why?"**

**"W-well I noticed the bloody bandages around stomach and was worried." I nod and we continue to her house in silence. I ring the bell when arrive.**

**"Hey Sasuke. Come on in." Naruto? What the hell?**

**"Me and Saks just watched Taken. Her pick, but she is completely jumpy. That movie might have drug up memories from last week..." Hinata walked past us and into the house, leaving us to talk.**

**"Well, I mean its quite possible. It was probably very familiar-"**

**"Sakura!" Me and him look at each other, then bolt to the sound of voice. We rush into the kitchen, only to find Sakura with her parents hand gun pressed to her head.**

**"Please, just let me go." I see the same crazed look in her eyes, and quickly think. I need to do something. Hinata stands at the other side of the kitchen.**

**"Sakura, put the gun down. We can't lose you. Not again," I say sadly, and she turns towards me and I see tears on her cheeks.**

**"I can't... they won't go away... please," She says, and in her heartbreaking whisper, I realize there is something she is not telling me. Her eyes widen when she realizes what I did. Her hand tightens around the gun, then she sets it on the table beside her. Hinata opens her arms, and Sakura walks into them.**

**"How about we play some cards, hm?" Hinata asks and Sakura closed her eyes.**

**"I will go get the cards." I leave the room, whispering for Naruto to get rid of the gun. I pull out my phone and dial the hospital's number.**

**"I need to speak with Tsunade."**

**"Who is this?"**

**"Sasuke."**

**I hear a few beeps, then someone answers again.**

**"Yes?" A gruff, angry voice answers.**

**"Its about Sakura. Did something happen that we don't know about?" I hear a huff.**

**"Why?" I begin digging through the drawers.**

**"We came into her house to find a gun pressed to her head."**

**"Its not my place to tell you. I will come by later. Stay with her, and don't leave her alone." I give a grunt of affirmative, and finally see a deck of cards. We say goodbye then hang up.**

**Going to the dining room, I open the cards. On the back, are these little pink cherry blossoms, which seem to be hand painted. I sit at the table and shuffle the cards. Sakura is to my left, Naruto on my right and Hinata across from me.**

**"What game?" I ask.**

**"Scum!" Naruto yells. We draw, and I get a king. I smile knowing the odds of someone beating me is low. We set our cards down, and I look at them. Damn it. Sakura is king, I am queen, Hinata is peasant, while Naruto is scum. He groans.**

**Hinata and him switch seats. I organize my cards ace to king, and take a two and slide it to Hinata. In return she gives me an ace. I smirk. Two aces, one king, one queen, three jacks, two tens, three nines, and one seven.**

**Sakura puts down two sixes. I put down my tens. Naruto curses and passes. Hinata puts two queens. Everyone passes, and Hinata begins the next round with three twos. Sakura lays out three fives. I apologize aloud, then put down three jacks.**

**We continue with this game for an hour until someone walks in the house.**

**"I'm home kiddo! I have to go on a quick mission, I will be back tomorrow afternoon. Will you be alright?" She nods, and I eye her. "Come give me a hug, then I'm leaving." She does, and when she leaves the three of us look between each other. We nod and pull out our phones to text the rest of the Konoha twelve.**

**A few seconds later Saks comes back, smiling lightly.**

**"Would you like to stay with me? I don't think I can stand being alone in the house after..." she trails off and we nod. We play for a while longer, until we hear the bell.**

**"Come on in!" Naruto shouts, knowing it is just the others. They walk in and Sakura's eyes widen.**

**"Did you invite them?" She asks turning to us. We nod. "Well, how about we all hang out here tonight. So I can catch up with you guys." They all nod, then we move to the living room. After sitting down everyone is chatting. Hinata, Sakura and myself stayed together while Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto explained what happened to the others.**

**"So, Sakura, will you be returning to school with us the year?"**

**"Yeah. I'm still studying, but it shouldn't be that hard. This is our last year of school though, so I could be wrong. I'm just glad to be back though." We all nod, but after I think about it I'm confused.**

**"Didn't you like it there?"**

**"Well, at the other village I was kind of the outcast. Nobody else was training to be a ninja, let alone a kunoichi. I didn't have any friends, so I spent my time studying. I became smart, which put even more of a barrier between me and everyone else. It also hasn't been the same without you all." We smile, well some of us, and return her words.**

**After a while of talking we got bored, and decided to play a game. We couldn't agree so we had a kunai throwing contest to see which game we would play. It was between truth or dare, monopoly, life and various card games. Sakura wanted to play truth or dare and I agreed.**

**We all went to the back yard to the target on the tree and stood behind a line a few yards away.**

**"I got this," she says and moved to throw. She took out a blade and through. Bulls eye. We all blinked in shock.**

**"Stay tuned. That's not all I got up my sleeve." The others recovered, and quickly took their turns. Everyone hit the target, but she still won. Instead of going in we just stay on the grass. Sakura goes first.**

**Sakura's POV**

**"Hm... Ino truth or dare?"**

**"Dare. You can't do anything that scares me."**

**"Dye a streak of your hair blue later."**

**"Fine." Tenten goes to the house and grabs some juice brackets and a little bit of water. She puts some on a piece of Ino's hair. When it dries they remove it, and all of us are shocked.**

**"What? Was going to dye it anyways. Kiba, truth or dare?"**

**"Dare!" He give his signature smirk, fangs and all. Ino returns it and his falters.**

**"Instead of drawing those triangles on everyday, I dare you to get them tattooed on." He looks frightened, thinks about it, then just nods.**

**"We will go tomorrow," he says, frowning. "You're paying for it though."**

**The game continues on until someone decides to make things a little more interesting. Its now Tenten's turn to pick someone.**

**"Hinata truth or dare?"**

**"D-dare." My eyes widen at the shy girl.**

**"I dare you to sit in Naruto's lap until your next turn. If not, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Take your pick." Hinata blushes deep red then stands. She walks over to Naruto, who is also blushing deeply, apologises, then sits carefully in his lap, keeping her head down.**

**"Shikamaru, truth or dare?" She asks quietly.**

**"Dares are troublesome. Truth."**

**"Who was that girl you were holding hands with in the park the other day?" All heads turn to him.**

**"I knew someone was shadowing me. She is a ninja of the sand village. Temari is my girlfriend." We are silent, then begin cracking up.**

**"Who would've thought you would be the first of us to have a girlfriend. Haha." Kiba looks flustered. We all chuckled, then decided it was time to go in and chill out. I guess one of the girls put on a movie because when I got into the room Mean Girls was playing.**

**The guys sat there complaining about the movie, which I have never seen, while the girls all stare at the screen, completely engrossed. I sigh, uninterested.**

**Kiba catches my eye and I motion that I'm going to the kitchen while he nods in understanding. I walk in and grab some chips and soda for myself, then head to the backyard tree.**

**Controlling my chakra, I climb up its trunk then sit on a high branch, leaning my stiff back against the log. After eating a few sunchips, the back door opens again.**

**"Hey."**

**"How you feeling?" Ino asked as she looked up at me. I smile a half hearted smile.**

**"I'm so happy to have friends again. I love you all to pieces but I am still a little overwhelmed. So many people, and I am still recovering from..."**

**"Yeah..." we trail of into an awkward silence until she walks up the tree to join me. She sat and took a chip from my bag. She then leaned back on a conveniently placed branch. We munched for a few minutes as we listened to the girls' laughter from inside. I could see from the window they were all huddled under some blankets in little groups.**

**I look around the room and see little Hinata curled up peacefully asleep in the corner of the couch alone. I sigh, and guess that she probably does not have very many friends. She had always been so shy and frail, afraid to talk to anyone, under the constant pressure of her father. Then I notice Kiba glance over at her and smile lightly.**

**I chuckle, causing Ino to look at me.**

**"Who is on Hinata's team?"**

**"Kiba and Shino. Why do you ask?"**

**"I think Kiba likes her a little more than he's letting on. He probably thinks she doesn't like him." Ino nods in understanding. "Well, we should head back inside and set up sleeping arrangements."**

**Once we are inside, I take a speculative glance around the room. Tenten, Lee and Shikamaru are also asleep, the former two leaning against each other. Ino shuts the door, causing Lee bolt up, whilst Tenten slumps to her side on the couch.**

**"Come on, let's all get some sleep. It's already two a.m." Everyone nods, and I move to lift Hinata up. An arm stops me and I turn to see Kiba smiling lightly.**

**"I'll get her," he says, then gestures to my sides before lifting the small girl up. Leading the procession upstairs, I giggle as a sleepy Shikamaru stumbles up last. Ino walks Kiba and Lee in, both carrying a sleeping kunoichi, and continue down the hall showing the guys to the guest room.**

**"Good night everyone. See you in the morning." They all reply back, except for one who gives a low grunt before I shut the door. I arrive at my room to see the boys set the girls on my bed. I smile at them as they leave. Ino and I both grab a beanbag chair and drift off to sleep.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, I really need to apologize to those who read this before December 1, 2014. I just went through and checked my stories, and saw that I had formatted chapters 6 and 8 in coding. I have gone through and re-posted them for you. Damn, those were some of the fun ones to write too! Ok, and just a warning, these are going to be long stories. I don't have a regular update schedule, but I will try to post at least every two weeks.

Again I am so sorry guys!

Lillian out


End file.
